Le Poison
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé combien il existait de nuances de vert ? Et à partir de quelle dose un poison devenait mortel ?... Joyeux Noël Lyanka !


******AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient une scène décrivant un rapport sexuel explicit entre deux personnages masculins. Si cela vous dérange ou si vous n'êtes pas majeur, ne lisez pas cet OS.**

**Le Poison**

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle  
__De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts  
__Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers...  
__Mes songes viennent en foule  
__Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers._

Charles Baudelaire, Le Poison extrait des _Fleurs du mal_

o0o0o0o

– Bonsoir…

Pas de réponse.

– Je t'offre un verre ?

Le jeune homme blond baisse les paupières et pousse un long soupir. Ce soir non plus, il ne peut pas être tranquille.

– Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demande l'homme assit à côté de lui au comptoir.

Draco relève la tête. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur deux fentes d'acier tranchant.

– Là, tout de suite ? Du poison…

Il a sifflé les mots entre ses dents. L'homme se fige, son faux sourire mièvre se déforme. Ça fait comme un masque qui se craquelle. Ça y est, il a compris.

Draco se lève avant que l'homme ait le temps d'en placer une. Encore un stupide ivrogne qui l'a pris pour une fille.

Depuis qu'il se laisse pousser les cheveux, ça lui arrive souvent. Avec sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux d'argent brodés de cils d'or, et ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, les gens qui ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir ont vite fait de faire la confusion. Ils reviennent rapidement à la réalité quand le garçon ouvra la bouche. Sa voix est grave, froide et dure. Il parle lentement et laisse traîner les fins de ses phrases. Ça sonne toujours comme un sous-entendu ; comme une accusation. Ça rend les gens mal à l'aise.

Mettre les gens mal à l'aise lorsqu'on travaille chez Barjow & Beurk, c'est presque un prérequis.

Draco a vingt ans et la guerre est terminée. Sa famille a été épargnée. Grâce à ses relations, son père n'a pas eu à retourner à Azkaban. Mais nombre de leurs biens leur ont été confisqués, ainsi qu'une partie de leur fortune. Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on est dans le camp des perdants. Alors l'héritier Malfoy travaille Allée des Embrumes, pour ne rien devoir à personne. Il ne sait pas que Tom Jedusor a travaillé dans cette même boutique de magie noire longtemps avant lui. Il s'en fiche, il ne veut suivre les traces de personne.

Lucius Malfoy aurait voulu qu'il se marie avec une jeune fille riche et de bonne famille. Pour rendre son honneur et sa fortune à la Maison des Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson s'y serait employée à merveille. Mais Draco l'a plaquée un mois plus tôt. Quand son père l'a appris il a fait une drôle de grimace, comme s'il venait de mordre dans un fruit pourri. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il a déjà tout perdu, il ne va pas aussi se disputer avec son fils.

Draco lui, aime bien cette vie. Il est libre. Il peut toucher à la puissance de certaines formes de magie sombre. Il aiguise sa ruse et son charme en les frottant l'un contre l'autre comme des couteaux. Il sait qu'il plait – autant aux femmes qu'aux hommes semble-t-il – mais ça aussi il s'en fiche. Il n'a envie de dormir dans le lit de personne.

Il s'apprête à sortir du vieux bar douteux quand une silhouette attire son attention. Une silhouette dans une cape noire assise à côté de la fenêtre. La capuche de sa cape est rabattue sur sa tête. Son nez et sa bouche sont masqués par un tissu sombre. L'autre moitié de son visage se perd dans les ténèbres. Draco aussi est à moitié perdu dans les ténèbres. Il s'assoit à une petite table et commande quelque chose au hasard.

L'autre ne semble pas avoir remarqué qu'on l'observe. Ou alors ça l'indiffère. Draco est sûr que c'est un homme à cause de l'aura qui émane de lui. Il est totalement immobile. Les mains jointes sur la table. Il a posé une montre à gousset à côté de lui. Elle est ouverte mais il n'a pas du tout l'air de surveiller l'heure. On dirait plutôt que c'est la montre qui le surveille. Comme un gros œil ouvert devant lui.

Il ressemble à un mangemort et ça fait frissonner Draco. Il caresse son poignet là où la marque a disparue après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La peau est rose à cet endroit comme si elle avait été brulée. Les cicatrices magiques ne disparaissent jamais totalement. Exactement comme la souffrance et l'humiliation.

Le mangemort ne bouge pas. Il est seul, ne parle à personne. Il ne regarde pas l'heure. Il ne boit pas son verre. Il ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Il porte une cape noire sur une robe noire et n'a pas de visage, pas d'identité. Pourtant son aura est puissante, immense ; c'est une aura sombre de force et de danger. Draco l'observe jusqu'à une heure avancée. Jusqu'à ce que le mangemort s'en aille. Il a l'impression de s'être gorgé de l'énergie sinistre de l'autre. Il sent en lui comme un bourdonnement de magie noire. Et bizarrement c'est apaisant.

o0o0o0o

Le soir d'après, le mangemort est revenu. Et cette fois Draco n'a pas la patience de l'observer de loin. Il a pensé à lui toute la journée. Il a envie de le voir de près et de lui parler même s'il a l'air d'être le sorcier le plus dangereux de toute l'Allée des Embrumes. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Draco s'assoit en face de lui à sa table et commande encore un verre au hasard. La montre est posée entre eux. Le mangemort a les mains croisées comme s'il méditait. C'est la même table que la veille. Il ne regarde pas plus par la fenêtre que la veille. Il porte toujours un cache-nez fin qui dissimule la moitié de son visage. Et son capuchon couvre son front et ses cheveux.

Draco ne voit que ses yeux verts. Je sais bien ce que vous vous dites : « Oh si c'est des yeux verts alors… Il est forcément sous le charme et d'ici la fin de ce paragraphe il sera tombé amoureux. » Mais non ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Parce qu'il n'a pas juste des yeux verts, comme ça, qui vous regardent et puis c'est tout. Il a des yeux vert absinthe et c'est une teinte effroyable dans un regard. C'est comme boire du poison par les yeux. C'est brûlant et amer mais on ne peut pas arrêter quand on a commencé et on boit la ciguë jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Draco rassemble tout son courage et sa force de caractère pour ne pas ciller, pour rester immobile et rendre à l'autre son regard de gorgone. Et plus Draco fronce les sourcils, plus le mangemort détend les siens. Son regard venimeux finit par s'adoucir légèrement et Draco comprend que cette épreuve, il l'a passée avec succès. Il a avalé tout le poison sans mourir, sans crier, sans s'enfuir. A présent il est immunisé. Et l'ombre de la curiosité passe dans le regard cruel du mangemort.

Ils ne bougent pas de la soirée. Ils n'échangent pas une seule parole. Draco ne veut pas parler le premier, lui aussi il veut le mettre à l'épreuve. Il veut savoir s'il est de ces types avides qui le prennent pour une fille parce qu'ils sont à la recherche d'un joli fourreau. Mais le mangemort ne parle pas non plus, ses yeux lui suffisent pour exprimer toutes les choses du monde. Les pensées qui se diluent dans le poison lui donnent toutes les nuances, c'est comme une palette de sentiments, un piano d'émotions. Toutes les tonalités y passent : la cruauté et l'amusement, l'agacement et le plaisir. Et Draco est incapable de dire l'heure qu'il est et ce qu'il fait là. Et il ne sait pas à qui appartiennent ces yeux verts mais quand l'autre baisse les paupières, tout devient noir pour lui aussi.

Soudain le mangemort baisse la tête et regarde la montre. Le blond manque de sursauter, ils sont restés immobiles tellement longtemps qu'il avait cru que ça durerait toujours. L'autre prend la montre et la referme. Ça fait « clap ». Draco a l'impression que c'est le premier son qu'il entend de la soirée. Le mangemort fait disparaître l'objet argenté dans les plis sombres de ses vêtements. Il enfile une paire de gants noirs et se lève sans un regard à Draco. Pourtant quand il passe à sa hauteur, il lui semble entendre un souffle qui dit « à demain ». Et il sent un léger mouvement d'air près de son visage comme si l'autre avait voulu caresser ses cheveux. Draco se retourne pour vérifier.

Mais il n'y a plus rien.

Il regarde le vide et se sent idiot. Les gens autour ne se sont rendu compte de rien : le bar est sombre et tout le monde est soul. S'il avait transplané il aurait entendu un « crac ». Peut-être a-t-il lancé un sort pour masquer le bruit ? Mais il a fait tout ça beaucoup trop vite. Est-ce qu'il est une sorte de mage noir parmi les sorciers ? Est-ce qu'il est tombé sur un de ces sorciers de légende aux pouvoirs étranges ? Les lèvres minces du blond s'étirent en un sourire moqueur qui n'est adressé qu'à lui-même. Être fasciné par un homme aux allures de mangemort c'est de mauvais goût. Être envoûté par un regard cruel qui ressemble à une menace de mort perpétuelle c'est accablant. Mais se sentir heureux parce qu'on a rêvé avoir entendu un « à demain » qui n'a sûrement jamais été prononcé c'est de la folie.

Pourtant Draco est certain d'avoir entendu le mangemort parler. Et il est même certain qu'il a dit ça un peu pour se moquer de lui. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas le premier soir que Draco passe à l'observer. Le mangemort sait que le blond le regardait déjà la veille. Draco a envie de sourire comme un fou furieux. Sûrement les effets secondaires du poison…

o0o0o0o

L'héritier Malefoy arrive en courant devant le bar et ouvre la porte à la volée. Il a le souffle court. Il essaye de calmer sa respiration et se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face du mangemort. Il est 23h. Il a eu très peur de le rater. Barjow lui a fait faire des heures supplémentaires. Il a dû réparer un miroir magique pour la livraison du lendemain. Le vieil homme le prend de haut depuis qu'il est son patron, mais il est toujours aussi médiocre en sorcellerie.

– Encore là ?

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandissent légèrement, l'autre a parlé. Il s'est trompé de table ? Il cherche les yeux verts. Ah si, c'est bien lui, il reconnaîtrait cet éclat cruel entre mille. Un sourire franc fend son visage et il repousse une mèche blonde qui lui colle au front. Le poison lui avait manqué. Déjà. Être accro en deux soirs c'est mauvais signe…

Le mangemort prend son sourire pour une réponse.

– Vos parents ne vous ont jamais conseillé de vous montrer prudent avec les gens louches ?

Tiens, il a dit « prudent », il ne l'a pas pris pour une fille. C'est assez logique vu qu'il a passé des heures à le regarder le jour précédant, mais ça fait quand même un point pour la gorgone !

– Mes parents sont des gens louches, répond Draco.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce bar ?

Ha ? C'est lui qui pose les questions ? Très bien…

– J'attends, dit-il juste en haussant les épaules.

Le mangemort soulève un sourcil. Ça agrandit son œil. Son regard est asymétrique pendant une seconde. Draco est pris de vertige et il oublie le sujet de la conversation.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Le blond revient à lui. Il va falloir qu'il se contrôle s'il ne veut pas passer pour un cinglé.

– J'attends le règne de paix et de tolérance que devait amener l'Elu, dit-il d'un ton froid. Parce que moi, je n'ai senti aucune différence.

L'autre éclate d'un rire bref. Un rire cruel qui claque et qui siffle, comme un tissu qu'on déchire.

Pourtant ses yeux ne rient pas. Les sourcils du mangemort tremblent et se froissent de façon imperceptible. Draco est incapable de dire à quoi il pense.

La plupart des gens ne supportent pas qu'on critique le Survivant. Tant pis. Il a l'habitude du mépris. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne l'empêche plus de dire la vérité. Et puis le mépris donnera peut être une teinte inédite au poison de ses yeux.

– Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix neutre quand il voit que l'autre n'est pas décidé à parler.

Le tissu fin qui couvre la bouche du mangemort se plisse comme s'il souriait. Il n'y a pas de mépris dans son regard, juste un léger trouble.

– Si. Seulement j'ai peur que vous n'attendiez pour rien. Je ne crois pas que l'Elu ait le pouvoir d'amener la paix ; et encore moins la tolérance. J'ai perdu foi en lui il y a longtemps…

Draco n'est même pas surpris. Rien ne le surprend venant de cet homme. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est désabusé qu'il y a du poison dans ses yeux. Passer par trop d'épreuves, ça rend venimeux.

– Où est-ce que vous habitez ? demande l'autre.

– Pas très loin, répond le blond sans développer, parce qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

– Soyez prudent quand vous rentrerez.

Et sans préambule le mangemort se lève, attrape sa montre et met ses gants. Il passe à la hauteur de Draco. Avant qu'il disparaisse le blond attrape son poignet. Sa peau est dure comme de la pierre, compacte, rigide… Ça lui fait bizarre de le toucher enfin après avoir passé tellement de temps à le regarder. Il a l'impression que maintenant, il a la preuve qu'il existe vraiment.

– Vous reviendrez demain ?

– Oui, souffle le mangemort.

Alors Draco lâche son poignet. L'autre sort de son champ de vision. Il sait qu'il a disparu mais il ne se retourne pas. Il le reverra le lendemain. C'est tout ce qui compte.

o0o0o0o

– Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin, dit Draco avant d'avaler une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu.

Il repose son verre.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Et son sourire fait briller ses yeux d'argent, il illumine son visage d'aristocrate déchu. Draco n'a pas conscience du sentiment qu'il réveille chez l'autre, mais il sent nettement son aura s'assombrir. Le regard vert devient mortellement dangereux, avide. Draco inspire profondément, il a l'impression d'être une proie prise au piège. Cet élixir de puissance, il ne sait plus très bien comment il pourrait s'en passer.

– Je suis en voyage d'affaire, répond le mangemort d'une voix neutre qui contraste avec son regard.

Draco ricane.

– Un voyage d'affaire dans le bar le plus miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes ? J'espère qu'on vous paye bien ! Et de quel genre d'affaire s'agit-il ?

– Quel est mon métier à votre avis ?

Le jaune de la moquerie coule dans les yeux verts et leur donne une couleur anis piquante. Draco perd le fil de la conversation et répond ce qui lui passe par la tête.

– Vous ressemblez à un mangemort.

De l'encre noire se dilue dans le poison, y flotte comme des volutes de vapeur mortelle. Draco recule légèrement et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Pardon, je n'ai pas voulu dire que…

– C'est rien vous avez sans doute raison. Je suis une sorte de mangemort…

– De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, dit Draco en retrouvant son sourire rieur. Je me connais, si je découvre que vous n'êtes qu'un simple agent commercial, je vais être déçu !

Le mangemort a un joli éclat de rire qui froisse son cache nez.

o0o0o0o

– Je vous ai vu ce matin, vous travaillez chez Barjow et Beurk.

– C'est exact, répond Draco. Mais moi je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous m'espionniez ?

– J'aimerais bien en avoir le temps, répond sincèrement le mangemort.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous voudriez savoir ?

– Vous avez l'air intelligent, pourquoi est-ce que vous travaillez dans un endroit aussi sordide que l'Allée des Embrumes ?

– Parce que ça me plait. Qu'est-ce que vous me conseilleriez ? Travailler avec vous pour le ministère ?

– Pourquoi pensez-vous que je travaille pour le ministère ? demande le mangemort en plissant les yeux.

– Parce que je sens bien que vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Et le ministère ne laisse la place qu'à deux catégories de sorciers puissants : ceux qui sont avec lui et ceux qui sont contre lui. Il y a vous et la personne que vous traquez.

Le mangemort le regarde pendant un moment, il a l'air à la fois amusé et agacé.

– Qui vous dit que je traque quelqu'un ?

– Parce que votre montre, j'en ai déjà réparé une comme celle-là pour Barjow. Les trois aiguilles noires indiquent l'heure comme n'importe quelle montre. Mais l'aiguille d'or indique la direction de la personne que vous cherchez. On croit à une montre normale, en réalité c'est un objet magique puissant. C'est une invention de Weasley je crois, celui qui est devenu fou après avoir perdu son frère jumeau, il a fabriqué ces montres pour le retrouver. Mais le ministère les a interdites et elles ont été retirées du commerce. On n'en trouve plus que sur le marché noir. Je voudrais bien savoir où vous vous l'êtes procurée…

Les yeux verts prennent leur mystérieuse couleur absinthe.

– Vous êtes bien renseigné.

– Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de cette personne lorsqu'elle va sortir de sa cachette, dit Draco plus sombrement. Vous êtes effrayant. Ça doit être terrible d'attendre d'être trouvé par un mangemort…

Draco boit une gorgée de bière, l'autre l'observe fixement.

– Vous ne voyez aucune différence avec la période Voldemort, hein ? demande l'homme aux yeux verts d'une voix un peu triste.

– Aucune, répond Draco en tournant la tête vers la ruelle sombre qui serpente et s'enfonce dans les ténèbres derrière la fenêtre crasseuse.

o0o0o0o

– Votre proie ne s'est toujours pas montrée ?

– Non, je l'attends depuis six jours et elle n'est pas sortie de se cachette… C'est très agaçant.

– Vous ne pouvez pas aller la chercher ?

– Son repaire est incartable, il est protégé par le sortilège de Fidélitas et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le gardien du secret. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je le trouve…

– Quand je vous dis que vous êtes effrayant, se moque Draco en agitant vaguement le bras.

Son mouvement créée un léger courant d'air.

– Vous sentez le sang.

– Oh… Vous arrivez à sentir l'odeur à travers le tissu ? s'étonne Draco.

Puis il sourit, pas de quoi être étonné en fait, rien n'est habituel chez cet homme.

– Une plante carnivore m'a mordu le bras tout à l'heure, explique-t-il en riant. Je n'ai jamais été doué en botanique. Je me demande si ce n'était pas une plante vénéneuse : ça ne cicatrise pas.

– Idiot. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là si vous êtes blessé ? Montrez-moi la morsure...

– Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, répond Draco qui ne veut pas avouer qu'il craignait de manquer le mangemort s'il faisait un détour par St Mangouste. Je verrai demain si…

L'homme masqué tend le bras et attrape le poignet de Draco qui se tait. Il étend son bras sur la table et retrousse la manche. Draco frissonne. Les doigts de l'autre sont frais, ses gestes sont rapides et précis, il ne lui fait pas mal mais le blond perçoit plus fort que jamais son énergie sinistre. La sensation de danger ne le quitte jamais. Elle est délicieuse.

La bande de tissu qui entoure la morsure est déjà imbibée de sang. Le mangemort la déroule délicatement. Le sang coule toujours, la plaie n'a pas cicatrisé. Il trempe un doigt dans le liquide vermillon et l'approche de ses yeux. Draco remarque que la couleur de son sang et celle du poison sont diamétralement opposées, l'une met l'autre en valeur. C'est comme si le destin de cet homme avait été lié au sang.

– Alors je vais mourir ? demanda l'aristocrate d'un ton totalement détaché comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu de divination avec Trewlawney.

– Oui, si la plaie reste ouverte. C'est un anti coagulant.

Et il sort sa baguette d'une poche intérieure de sa robe noire. Il fait quelques mouvements compliqués sans rien dire. Les lèvres de la plaie se ressoudent lentement. Les petites marques disparaissent. Seul le sang reste.

– Merci, dit Draco en souriant. Je savais bien que vous étiez puissant…

Il utilise un mouchoir pour éponger le sang.

– Il faudra rappeler à Barjow que le trafic de plantes vénéneuses est illégal. Ou tout du moins qu'il dangereux. Vous n'êtes pas assez prudent…

– Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit il me semble.

– Et si ça avait été du poison ? demande le mangemort d'une voix agacée.

– Oh, je commence à être habitué.

o0o0o0o

– Vous savez que ça fait une semaine qu'on se voit tous les soirs et je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez, fait le blond en portant son verre de bière-au-beurre à ses lèvres.

– Oui je sais mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. En général quand on me demande je réponds un mensonge. Mais je n'ai pas envie avec vous.

Draco sourit. Ses yeux gris ressemblent à deux pleines lunes mystérieuses.

– Je comprends. Moi je m'appelle Draco Malefoy.

– Je sais, dit le mangemort avec un regard un peu étrange. Je vous avais reconnu.

Draco est interloqué mais il ne dit rien. Poser des questions c'est être à la merci de l'autre. Et son interlocuteur est trop maléfique pour s'y risquer.

o0o0o0o

Draco entre dans le bar. Il repère l'autre à sa place habituelle. Il s'assoit en face de lui et lui sourit. Le vert absinthe de ses yeux est enivrant, l'aura de magie noire l'enveloppe.

Ils restent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire. Draco voudrait rester là pour l'éternité.

Mais le regard vert disparaît brusquement. Le mangemort regarde sa montre. L'aiguille d'or a bougé. Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Draco tourne instinctivement les yeux dans la direction indiquée par la flèche : l'entrée du bar. La porte s'ouvre.

Le mangemort sort sa baguette d'un geste vif et discret. Un homme entre dans le bar. Il a les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des cheveux sales, le teint blafard et l'air crasseux.

– Draco, sors d'ici ! ordonne le mangemort d'une voix froide.

Draco sursaute et se met sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil. L'homme crasseux se fige et regarde le mangemort un instant. Ses yeux se plissent et s'enfoncent encore plus dans leurs orbites. Ils lui donnent un air particulièrement stupide.

– Potter ? ricane-t-il. Le ministère m'envoie l'Elu ! Je suis très flatté…

Draco s'immobile près de la porte. Il se retourne et regarde le mangemort, ses yeux verts sont emplis de haine. Potter ? Quoi Potter ? C'est impossible, il lui parle tous les soirs, il aurait reconnu son pire ennemi…

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, tout se passe trop vite pour son esprit habitué aux longues soirées d'ennui.

Le mangemort agite sa baguette et l'homme crasseux s'immobile au moment où il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Trois hommes inquiétants se lèvent d'un même mouvement derrière le prétendu Potter. Les jambes de Draco réagissent avant son cerveau et il se jette sur lui. S'il avait laissé cet idiot de mangemort planté là, il avait toutes les chances d'y passer. Mais les trois hommes ont été rapides eux aussi. Le sort qui a sifflé aux oreilles de Draco lui a également effleuré le bras et une douleur cuisante se répand dans sa chair.

Le mangemort a basculé sous son poids mais il se rattrape à une table et les remet tous deux sur pieds en un seul mouvement. Son bras libre se referme autour de la taille de Draco et le plaque contre lui. Draco touche sa blessure et gémit. Derrière lui, il entend le bruit de trois corps qui s'effondrent. Quand il tourne la tête, les trois hommes sont au sol et ne bougent plus. Le mangemort saisit son poignet, le tient d'une poigne de fer, et l'entraîne avec lui jusque devant l'homme crasseux, toujours immobile près de la table où trône encore la montre.

Il agite sa baguette et l'homme bouge la tête, la tête seulement, il a l'air grotesque d'une grosse poupée désarticulée.

– Sale fils de…

– Pour le meurtre de quatre moldus, de deux sorciers et pour utilisation illégale de la magie noire, le coupe le mangemort, j'ai reçu l'ordre du ministère de vous abattre à vue…

– Ha ha ! Mais qui est le mage noir ici ? Regarde-toi Potter, tu ne vaux pas mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Les yeux du mangemort se plissent dangereusement.

– Sectumsempra, répond-il seulement d'une voix glaciale.

Draco a un hoquet. Il se souvient très bien de cette voix et il se souvient très bien de ce sort. La dernière fois qu'il l'a entendu, c'était à lui qu'il était destiné.

L'homme hurle mais son corps ne bouge pas. Le sang coule sur le sol comme un torrent funeste et met à nouveau en valeur le regard un peu fou empli de poison.

Draco essaye de se débattre, mais il est impossible de s'extraire de la poigne de l'autre. Il récupère sa montre et l'entraîne hors du bar. Draco ne sait même pas quelle tête faisaient les autres clients. Il ne les a pas regardés. Rien d'autre n'existe que l'horrible hurlement de l'homme crasseux, et la cape noire qui flotte près de lui et s'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

Le mangemort fait volte face, il lève sa baguette et soudain, sortie de nulle part comme un cauchemar odieux, une marque lumineuse apparaît au dessus du bar. Draco ouvre la bouche, horrifié, mais aucun son n'en sort.

C'est la marque des Traqueurs. Le sceau du ministère. Quand il apparaît au dessus d'une maison c'est qu'un Traqueur a exécuté un sorcier noir. Il n'y a pas de jugement dans ces cas-là. L'ordre du ministre suffit. Les Traqueurs ont été créés après la guerre pour mettre un terme aux agissements des sorciers noirs. Ils sont choisis parmi les meilleurs Aurors. Mais les Aurors et les Traqueurs sont différents. Les premiers font respecter la justice ; les seconds sont des assassins.

Soudain les deux bras du mangemort l'enserrent, Draco a envi d'hurler, c'est aussi terrifiant que recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Mais il n'a pas le temps de protester ou de se débattre. Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et le vent siffle à ses oreilles. Il entend claquer la cape du démon. Et alors de vieux souvenirs lui reviennent. Il revoit le Seigneur des Ténèbres voler sans balais, porté par le vent comme un mauvais présage, dans un ciel noir, il revoit son regard fou, il entend son rire sinistre. La panique l'envahit et l'espace d'un instant, Draco doute et se demande si le mangemort qui le tient dans ses bras n'est Voldemort en personne. Et il pousse un glapissement de terreur que les ténèbres avalent.

Puis le vent se calme et Draco se retrouve sur ses pieds. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps a duré le voyage, mais il est certain que c'était rapide. Ses jambes ne le tiennent pas, il a la tête qui tourne. Un bras noir le soutient. Ils sont sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Ses yeux enregistrent quelques informations que son cerveau analyse machinalement. Des voitures sont rangées dans l'allée, c'est un quartier moldu. Une pancarte indique « Square Grimmaurd ». Le mangemort fait quelques pas en entraînant Draco vers une maison lugubre et délabrée.

Son bras lui rappelle son existence sous la forme inélégante d'un lancinement de douleur sourde. Draco étouffe un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. L'étreinte du mangemort se ressert. Il voudrait se débattre mais il n'en a pas la force et il le suit inexorablement.

Il ouvre la porte et fait entrer Draco. Au moment où il la referme, un rideau se tire brusquement et une vieille femme à la voix tonitruante se met à hurler. Le cœur de Draco fait un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il croit qu'il est définitivement mort.

– Sortez ! Quittez cette maison ! Vermines ! Sang impure ! Comment osez-vous…

– Du calme Mrs Black ! C'est moi, dit le mangemort d'une voix douce. Et je suis en compagnie de l'héritier Malfoy, un sang pur.

La vieille dame semble hésiter un instant, se demandant s'il convient de hurler quand même. Mais l'homme en noir en profite pour refermer les rideaux et le portrait se tait.

Draco tremble, il est pâle et son sang coule abondamment de sa blessure. Le sorcier noir l'entraîne dans les escaliers étroits de la maison sinistre et il n'a plus la force de protester ou de s'enfuir. Comme un condamné qui a accepté son sort, il a l'impression de flotter dans une semi-réalité. Un monde d'illusions si fragile qu'il pourrait se réveiller à chaque instant.

Pourtant il ne se réveille pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fait entrer dans une chambre et le pousse à s'assoir au bord d'un lit à baldaquin. Draco tremble toujours. L'autre extirpe une petite lame d'argent de ses vêtements noirs et le fait sursauter. La lame d'argent s'abat sur lui et il entend le bruit sifflant d'une déchirure. La sensation de froid s'intensifie.

Dans l'obscurité qui l'étreint, il finit par comprendre que l'autre a déchiré sa robe pour pouvoir accéder à la plaie. Puis une chaleur douce se répand dans son bras. Draco ferme les yeux et soupire. La chaleur se diffuse et l'apaise, la douleur s'estompe.

Il sombre dans l'inconscience l'instant d'après, il a tout juste eu le temps de comprendre que son bras était guéri.

o0o0o0o

Draco ouvre les yeux. Son regard croise deux lacs de poison vert. Il reste immobile un instant. Les pupilles dilatées et le souffle coupé, la mémoire lui revient lentement.

Brusquement, avant de l'avoir pensé, avant de l'avoir décidé, il se redresse en s'appuyant sur un coude et tire brutalement sur la capuche du mangemort pour découvrir ses cheveux en bataille, il tire sur son cache-nez pour voir son visage. Et soudain il s'arrête parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il reconnaît ce visage mais le Survivant a tout perdu de sa bouille d'enfant joufflu. Il est devenu beau. Il a le menton effilé, les joues un peu creuses de quelqu'un qui se nourrit mal, des pommettes hautes qui lui donnent une expression rusée, son nez est fin, sa peau est pâle.

Ce n'est pas Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est juste Harry Potter, le gamin pénible qu'il connait bien. Cette pensée l'apaise. Mais seulement une seconde, parce que la seconde d'après, un ouragan de colère explose dans sa poitrine.

– Sale traître ! Tu es resté caché tout ce temps alors que tu savais qui j'étais… Et tu… Tu… Aaaah ! Pourriture !

Draco essaye de se lever mais Harry l'en empêche, Draco se débat et le fusille du regard mais il est encore faible et l'autre n'a rien perdu de sa puissance. Même avec le visage du Survivant il continue à ressembler à un mangemort. Son aura est menaçante, écrasante, ses yeux ont un éclat tranchant. Il a un sourire moqueur et mauvais. Il repousse le blond avec une facilité déconcertante ; l'immobilise. Draco, bloqué, tremble de rage, il a le souffle court. Il baisse la tête pour ne plus le regarder.

– Je te demande pardon, murmure le mangemort en relâchement doucement les poignets de Draco quand celui-ci cesse de se débattre.

Draco ferme douloureusement les yeux. Il aimait cette voix, et ça lui fait mal de savoir à qui elle appartient, il se sent trompé.

– Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Pourquoi t'as fait semblant ? demande-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

– Je ne pouvais rien te dire, je ne savais pas qui pouvait nous écouter. Le peu que je t'ai dévoilé était déjà limite, on a failli y passer à cause de ça. Je savais qu'il devait venir dans ce bar et ses complices nous attendaient. Heureusement que c'était juste des ivrognes…

– Et alors ? Je m'en fous moi de tes histoires de meurtre ! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais continué à te parler si j'avais su qui tu étais ?

Draco a relevé la tête pour dire la dernière phrase, parce qu'il veut voir le visage de l'autre, savoir s'il va être blessé, savoir s'il va se sentir trahi autant que lui-même se sent trahi. Pourtant ça ne l'apaise pas, il déteste ce qu'il voit. Le mangemort pâlit légèrement, ses traits se tendent un peu, une ombre triste glisse dans ses yeux comme un fantôme à l'agonie.

– Non, je sais bien… Je sais bien que tu serais parti tout de suite.

Sa voix est faible, il a la tête légèrement inclinée, les yeux baissés et il regarde un coin de la pièce comme s'il avait peur d'affronter Draco.

– C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te le dire, souffle-t-il dans un aveu douloureux.

La respiration de l'héritier Malfoy siffle. Le mangemort est droit et calme, il n'y a plus de trace du garçon téméraire dans ses traits. Il ressemble à un roi vaincu : fier et digne mais brisé. Draco réalise qu'il est beau.

Et ça le met terriblement en colère.

L'aura de puissance crée comme une barrière sordide entre eux, un champ de force palpable. Et Draco comprend tout ce que l'autre ne lui dit pas. Il comprend que cette aura repousse les autres, il comprend que le brun est toujours seul. Il comprend que cette horrible maison lugubre il l'habite et il y vit seul. Personne ne l'attend ici, il n'y a que le portrait d'une ignoble vieille femme qui hurle dans l'entrée.

Il a sauvé le monde des sorciers pour se retrouvé réduit à ça.

Le destin a dû se tromper quelque part, non ? On ne peut pas être un héros et vivre comme ça... Cette existence est trop vide, trop laide. Ça blesse le cœur de Draco et il a l'impression qu'une main invisible lui serre la gorge. Le Survivant n'aurait peut-être pas dû survivre, il aurait peut-être dû mourir en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Draco regarde la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair au dessus des sourcils bruns légèrement tendus. Est-ce qu'il se dit ça lui aussi, le soir avant de s'endormir seul dans cette pièce froide ?

Est-ce qu'il se dit qu'il devrait être mort ?

Alors, mu par une colère bouillante, une colère dont il ne sait pas vraiment envers qui elle est tournée, il saisit le mangemort par les épaules et le renverse sur le lit. Les yeux verts s'élargissent et ça le met encore plus en colère parce qu'il aimait vraiment cette personne aux yeux verts. II monte à califourchon sur Harry et s'agace de voir qu'il ne se défend pas. Il a envie de s'énerver et de lui dire quelque chose de désagréable et de blessant mais il n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit parce que mélangé au poison, il y a une nuance qu'il ne connait pas. Ce n'est pas de la peur, ni de la colère, ce n'est même pas de la tristesse. C'est du désespoir.

Un désespoir profond et insondable, qui rend tout son être noir et menaçant. Il retrouve le démon glacial à l'énergie sordide. Draco le trouve horrible mais il n'est pas effrayé, il comprend mieux maintenant d'où vient toute cette haine, toute cette cruauté. Il a beau être passé par les ténèbres, avoir vu l'horreur de la guerre, lui a toujours eu une famille et quand la dernière bataille a pris fin, ses parents étaient au près de lui et il n'était pas seul. Mais le Survivant lui, maintenant qu'il a remporté la victoire pour le camp du bien, il est devenu un champion embarrassant. Son effrayant passé, son terrible destin, rien de cela ne peut lui permettre de vivre dans ce monde de paix.

Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les ténèbres régneront à jamais sur son univers intérieur. Voldemort a établi dans son cœur un empire de flammes noires et il ne règne rien que pour lui.

Il se souvient de la marque qu'il a au poignet et pense aux dégâts qu'a pu faire la connexion entre un adolescent et le plus grand sorcier. Voldemort a aussi laissé sa marque sur Harry Potter, un résidu de souffrance et de haine. L'Elu était un symbole d'espoir, il était une lueur dans les ténèbres. Mais il a dépensé toute son énergie pour maintenir le monde dans la lumière et s'est précipité lui-même dans l'obscurité. Un sacrifice pareil doit peser aussi lourd qu'une malédiction. Et il n'y a sûrement personne pour s'en apercevoir…

Draco se reprend et pousse un soupir. Le regard vert ne vacille pas. Il raffermit la pression qui maintient les épaules du brun contre le matelas, se penche en avant et appuie son front contre le torse d'Harry. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il le haïssait quelques minutes plus tôt, pourtant en cet instant il voudrait pouvoir absorber toute sa douleur, quitte à souffrir à sa place.

– Rentre chez toi, Draco, dit une voix triste.

Le blond relève la tête, des mèches blondes lui tombent sur le visage, il a une expression étonnée qui rappelle à Harry les discussions qu'ils avaient dans le bar. Son regard vert s'assombrit encore.

– Certainement pas, répond le blond froidement, tu crois que tu peux bouleverser la vie des gens comme ça puis leur dire « rentre chez toi » ?

Le Survivant ouvre la bouche pour parler puis la referme et plisse les yeux. Son visage ne sourit pas mais Draco connait ses yeux par cœur maintenant. Il sait exactement ce qui signifie ce regard, il est à la fois taquin, et amusé, et agacé, et un peu blessé aussi. Comme toujours, la douleur fait partie du jeu. Le poison reprend doucement sa couleur absinthe merveilleuse et Draco accepte la souffrance qui accompagne le plaisir. Et cependant qu'il se redresse au dessus du mangemort pour se rapprocher de son regard, il lui semble que son esprit tente de lui transmettre un message qui lui échappe.

Draco oublie qu'il l'a détesté toute sa vie, sans se rendre compte de son geste il pose sa main blanche aux doigts effilés sur le visage du mangemort et caresse son front avec le pouce en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils sont doux et soyeux, on dirait des plumes de corbeau, ils ont des reflets bleutés. Ils sont à mi-chemin entre le noir et le bleu roi.

Soudain il réalise la portée de son geste et veut reculer, se relever et partir. Mais au moment où il formule cette pensée, il s'immobilise parce qu'il sent quelque chose d'improbable sous lui. Et il réalise que c'est ça ce que son cerveau essaye de lui dire depuis un moment : il y a une masse dure entre les jambes d'Harry.

Et dans un geste totalement absurde, parce qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment, qu'il est sûr de s'être trompé, Draco pose la main sur le membre dur. Harry se cambre, ses yeux se ferment et ses sourcils se froncent. Il tremble légèrement. Draco ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'impression que la situation a glissé vers quelque chose de totalement différent, qu'il ne contrôle pas. Le brun tourne la tête sur le côté comme s'il voulait échapper à quelque chose, ses paupières sont toujours clauses, il tend les bras pour repousser Draco.

Mais le blond écarte ses bras et il glisse ses doigts dans les plis noirs de la robe, soudain curieux de savoir si d'autres parties de son corps réagissent ou si c'était un malentendu. Il a l'impression de se glisser dans le plumage d'un oiseau. Il finit par trouver la peau de son ventre, Harry prend plusieurs inspirations saccadées quand Draco s'y aventure. Le Serpentard se penche en avant, ses cheveux blonds tombent sur le visage de l'autre et le caressent. Le mangemort rouvre les yeux et lui lance un regard indéchiffrable. Et tout en laissant à ses mains le soin de découvrir son corps tiède, Draco reste attentif aux teintes que prend le poison. Il observe les différentes nuances de plaisir éclaircir ou assombrir le vert, c'est tout un langage, tout un vocabulaire complexe et il en oublie ce qu'il est vraiment en train de faire. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il caresse l'autre avec une avidité mêlée de tendresse, il ne réalise pas qu'il l'a déshabillé.

Ils sursautent en même temps quand Draco referme ses doigts autour du membre tendu. Harry entrouvre les lèvres et souffle quelques mots incompréhensibles. Draco le caresse sans avoir vraiment idée de la façon dont il doit s'y prendre, guidé seulement par son regard, attentif à chaque nuance, chaque changement. Les doigts de son autre main caressent l'intérieur des cuisses, descendent et s'enfoncent dans la chaleur. Harry a un petit hoquet, ses yeux se brouillent. C'est joli et touchant, l'aura sombre s'estompe alors Draco continue. Le brun panique un peu lorsque les doigts se font plus intrusifs. Draco l'apaise en se couchant sur lui et en glissant son visage dans son cou. Il ne voit plus ses yeux mais son souffle le guide.

Harry l'agrippe, il s'accroche à lui comme s'il espérait être sauvé. Alors le Serpentard le prend et le mangemort étouffe un cri de douleur. Il le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, semble se débattre contre lui-même pour accepter la souffrance, pour être plus fort et ne pas repousser la seule personne qui veut de lui.

Le blond fait preuve de toute la douceur dont il est capable, avec lenteur et précaution, il s'ancre de plus en plus profond dans la chair du garçon, la sculpte et l'assouplie. Il rit quand il distingue le premier cri de plaisir du brun au milieu des gémissements de douleur. C'est un rire magique, de joie pure et d'émerveillement.

Il le sent se détendre et accompagner ses mouvements. C'est comme un un ciel d'orage, un vent furieux qui hurle, le tonnerre qui gronde, un ouragan lui transperce le corps, le chavire et l'égare mais dans la tempête, il y a un corps chaud auquel s'accrocher. Alors Draco s'y enfonce avec toujours plus de force, le laboure, le fouille, le possède avec acharnement, jamais il n'a connu une telle sensation. Il finit par jouir en regardant le poison, c'est beau et affreux, c'est tellement bon que ça en est douloureux, c'est comme toucher quelque chose de si froid qu'on a l'impression de se brûler.

Ses yeux deviennent aveugles pendant un instant. Sûrement le manque d'oxygène. Ou encore un effet du poison.

Draco sent que l'autre le pousse sur le côté. Mais il n'a plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, il aspire l'air par la bouche avec désespoir pour faire disparaître l'engourdissement. Et tandis que son corps vaincu par la fatigue – la blessure, le sang perdu, et la lutte qu'il vient de mener avec le mangemort – décide de s'abandonner au sommeil, il réalise que l'autre est sur lui. Il ne l'a pas senti mais maintenant qu'il recouvre ses sens, il sent le poids du corps chaud sur lui. Le visage du Gryffondor est plongé dans son cou, il taquina la peau à l'angle de sa mâchoire, joue avec la peau fine, la mord puis la relâche, la lèche pour se faire pardonner.

Le souffle de Draco s'apaise et redevient calme. Il garde les yeux fermés, l'autre est doux et joueur, il laisse au blond égaré le temps de revenir à lui. Puis au milieu du brouillard, Draco réalise que le Gryffondor est trop entreprenant pour quelqu'un qui devrait être exténué. Il y a de la force dans ses bras et il devine que s'il voulait s'extraire de son étreinte il en serait incapable.

Il frissonne. Harry souffle doucement contre son oreille, ses cheveux fins caressent son front, pendant qu'il le distrait il lui enlève les derniers vêtements qu'il avait gardé. Draco ferme les yeux et le laisse faire.

Mais quand la main du brun glisse entre ses jambes, il revient à la réalité et sursaute. Il comprend ce qu'il se passe quand un doigt le pénètre. Il a un moment de flottement où il ne bouge pas, et brusquement il tente de se redresser, de repousser le mangemort, de se protéger. Il se débat en silence, essaye de l'écarter avec ses bras, mais l'autre le bloque avec une seule main et paralyse ses jambes. Draco pensait avoir gagné en lui faisant l'amour, il pensait l'avoir dominé, l'avoir affaibli, il pensait que comme ça il lui ferait moins peur. Mais c'est lui qui est pris au piège.

Mais il est de sang pur et se doit de ne pas trembler. Même vaincus les Malfoy restent dignes, même s'ils tombent ils sont toujours plus nobles que ceux qui les ont terrassés. Alors Draco reste immobile et plonge froidement la lame de ses yeux d'acier dans le poison brûlant qui le dévisage. Et tandis que les doigts jouent en lui et le torturent, il ne laisse rien paraître. Il ne se plaint pas et ne gémit pas, son regard ne vacille pas, il est cruel et assassin. Pourtant l'autre a des gestes doux, et son regard n'est plus douloureux à regarder, ça fait du bien au contraire, ça le distrait de la douleur. Il a approché son visage de celui de Draco, ses mèches noires caressent les cheveux d'or de l'aristocrate. Il a l'impression que le poison veut lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne saisit pas le message.

Harry rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de Draco et siffle quelque chose. Du fourchelang. Draco se raidit et frissonne. Les doigts se retirent. Ce qui les remplace est bien plus imposant et fait bien plus mal.

Draco se mord furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Du sang coule dans sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. L'autre fait un mouvement, Draco se tend et se crispe, il a l'impression que sa peau se déchire, des larmes emplissent ses yeux, il les chasse rageusement d'un battement de cils.

Le mangemort est doux et calme, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Draco ne s'est pas plaint, pourtant il n'en a pas profité pour faire ce qu'il voulait, ses mouvements sont lents et délicats, ses yeux sont rassurants et Draco n'en détache plus le regard. Il se crispe encore pour se protéger, pour bloquer les va-et-vient et la douleur augmente. Pourtant au lieu de le repousser il s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces.

Plus il se crispe, plus la douleur est affreuse, plus il veut se protéger, plus il souffre. La panique menace de l'envahir, mais il sait que même s'il se débat il n'échappera pas à l'autre, même s'il tente de l'éloigner il restera en lui, en déployant ses forces il s'épuisera et se blessera lui-même. Même en sachant cela il ne se sent pas en colère, parce que les yeux du mangemort sont trop apaisants.

Ils lui disent de renoncer, d'accepter de perdre. Draco tremble, ses dents s'enfoncent encore dans sa lèvre, plus ses muscles se resserrent, plus il souffre. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie il décide de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre, il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et l'attire à lui, leur lèvres se rencontrent, la salive se mêle au sang. Leurs yeux se regardent toujours.

Et Draco accepte de renoncer à se protéger, il accepte de se donner en échange de ce regard vert absinthe, il relâche ses muscles et le membre du mangemort s'enfonce plus profondément. Il s'attend à ressentir une douleur déchirante, et il reste les yeux grands ouverts en découvrant que la sensation a changé. Il sent les lèvres du brun s'étirer contre les siennes comme s'il souriait, lui aussi a senti la différence. Il bouge à nouveau, et Draco pousse un cri cette fois, un petit cri qui ressemble à un glapissement. Un cri de plaisir. Et le poison prend une teinte merveilleuse.

Les mouvements continuent, se font amples et profonds, Draco oublie de se retenir de gémir, étourdi par la surprise. Le paradoxe l'étonne et l'égare. Il a dû accepter d'avoir mal pour découvrir le plaisir. Il a dû accepter de perdre pour gagner. Il a l'impression qu'il vient de découvrir quelque chose de précieux, il a envie de rire et de pleurer exactement en même temps.

Il tend son bras comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose au dessus du visage d'Harry, il referme sa main dans le vide et ferme les yeux. La sensation est incroyable : douce et dure, douloureuse et agréable, brutale et grisante. Le mangemort l'embrasse à nouveau. Le rythme accélère, Draco accompagne les mouvements de ses hanches et de ses cris. Harry pousse un râle de plaisir quand il se libère en lui.

Ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses yeux sont figés, il est beau et inquiétant, son aura sombre lui revient, ça fait un peu mal de le regarder. Pourtant Draco le dévore des yeux. Sa gorge se serre tellement il le désire. Il vient d'avoir tout de lui et pourtant il le désire encore, même plus qu'avant, même plus que cette fois-là où il est resté planté en face de lui à le regarder pendant des heures, agonisant, noyé dans le poison. Il le veut plus que toutes les autres fois, parce que plus que jamais il se sent gorgé de sa magie lugubre et sinistre et plus que jamais il sait qu'il ne pourra plus s'en passer.

L'autre se retire. Il fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais Draco le rattrape, passe un bras autour de sa nuque et l'attire à lui, leur visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco fait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux humides et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, les écarte, glisse sa langue, le goûte et l'observe, les yeux toujours ouverts. Il y a un goût suave et fort, enivrant, la sensation lui brûle les entrailles. Y a-t-il quelque chose chez lui qui ne soit pas gorgé de poison ?

– Tu es en colère ? demande le mangemort quand leurs lèvres se détachent.

– Hm, je suis furieux, répond Draco d'une voix distraite en touchant de l'index la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Harry est toujours au dessus de lui, en temps normal il aurait très vite remédié à la situation mais cette fois il n'en a pas besoin. Ils sont à égalité tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes forces ni les mêmes faiblesses, mais ils s'équilibrent. Draco est surpris de se sentir si calme. Il sait qu'il est à l'endroit où il doit être, et ce qu'ils viennent de faire, était inéluctable. Cela ne pouvait pas ne pas arriver. Ils se sont haïs toute leur vie et c'est suffisant pour qu'ils s'aiment maintenant. C'est suffisant pour créer des liens indestructibles.

– Tu vis tout seul dans cette maison ? demande le blond brusquement, alors qu'il connaît déjà la réponse.

– Oui.

– J'ai un appartement minable sur l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est bête que je paye un loyer cher pour rien alors que tu as cette grande maison vide pour toi tout seul. Je vais venir habiter ici.

– Quoi ! s'étrangle Harry.

Mais Draco connaît ses yeux par cœur et il sait qu'en fait la proposition l'enchante à la façon dont ils se teintent.

– Oui, c'est en rétribution, parce que tu t'es arrogé le droit de coucher avec un sang pur alors que tu n'en étais pas digne, ça me paraît honnête.

– Honnête ? En voilà un mot qui sonne faux quand tu le prononces ! Tu as eu mon corps toi aussi, alors nous sommes quitte.

– Certainement pas ! J'ai eu ton corps en guise de rétribution parce que tu as mis ma vie en danger dans ce bar. Nous aurions pu en rester là si tu ne m'avais pas pris toi aussi. Maintenant tu m'es redevable.

– Par contre « rétribution » et « redevable » sont des mots que tu métrises, ça ne fait aucun doute, soupire le brun en souriant un peu.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

– J'ai le choix ?

– Oui tu l'as. Soit tu m'offres une chambre, soit tu acceptes que je te possède à nouveau.

– Hm, alors ça marche comme ça, fait le mangemort songeur en s'allongeant juste à côté de Draco. Donc si je fais les deux : si je t'offre une chambre et que je te laisse aussi me prendre, ce sera toi qui me seras redevable cette fois ?

– Euh, en théorie oui, répond le Serpentard, surpris que l'autre ait tourné le raisonnement de cette façon.

– Et donc je pourrai exiger de toi que tu acceptes que je te refasse l'amour en guise de rétribution ?

– Tu comprends vite ! s'exclame Draco malicieusement.

– Très bien, alors ça marche, je te montrerai ta chambre tout à l'heure et je te donnerai les clefs de la maison. Je t'expliquerai comment les choses fonctionnent : en particulier Mrs Black et les visites des Aurors. D'ailleurs il faudrait se rhabiller parce qu'un Auror doit venir faire son rapport au sujet de mage noir de l'Allée des Embrumes…

Draco a un sourire sincère, il sait bien qu'ils viennent de décider de vivre ensemble, il sait bien que c'est stupide et inconsidéré, qu'ils risquent de se disputer souvent et de se dire des choses blessantes de temps en temps. Il sait aussi qu'il va pouvoir vivre près d'une puissante magie noire, que pour la première fois il a envie de partager son lit avec quelqu'un, et que ce regard vert, il ne pourra jamais s'en passer.

Alors même si le mangemort est gorgé de poison, même s'il est un assassin du ministère capable de tuer froidement, même si la noirceur, la cruauté, la puissance et la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurent gravés en lui, Draco sent qu'il y a aussi de la pureté dans son cœur et l'ombre et la lumière l'attirent l'une comme l'autre. Il a compris il y a longtemps que chaque chose emporte sa part de bien et de mal, il sait qu'il y a un revers à chaque médaille. La haine qui habite Harry ne l'effraie pas. Il connait l'exacte quantité de souffrances, de doutes et d'amour déçu qu'il faut pour haïr.

Alors tout ira bien : il a une longueur d'avance. Et il est immunisé contre le poison.

Fin

_Ecriture achevée le 01/04/2010_


End file.
